Unfinished Confessions
by Little Falcon
Summary: RoyaZed...AU...Zed is the new delinquent transfer student who likes to watch the quiet honor student, Roya. A cute drabble...


**Unfinished Confessions**

_**Little Falcon:** Hmmm, I have my RoyaZed story, **The Last Covenant**, but I thought I tried my hand with writing a story in an alternate universe. Tell me what you think. Read and review okay. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Everyone quiet down," the sensei entered the room. "Today, we have a new transfer student from Calm," he announced as he stood behind the teacher's table.

As if on cue, the door slid open and a young man confidently stepped in. The girls immediately squealed upon sight of him- his unruly white hair, tan skin and jade eyes enough to make any girl's knees go weak.

"My name's Zed. Nice to meet you," His eyes lazily wandered to the people watching him like a new pet. His line of sight stopped dead upon meeting another's gaze that was almost as cold as or even colder than his.

She sat by the window quietly but her eyes looked at him like nobody else did before- without fear or blind admiration. Usually, girls look at him like some piece of meat and it irritated him while the guys tried to stare him down but when he returned their actions they were left shriveling in the corner. But this girl, her roseatte eyes held neither of the two… it was empty.

Curious, he began to keep her in his line of sight ever since. Her name it seems was Roya, a quiet honor student. His information came from the new friends he met in class, Noah.

"If I were you, I'd keep my eyes to myself. Roya's never entertained anyone much less 'looked' at any guy. We call her the 'Snow Queen'," his other friend with a ridiculous big, green, afro hair threw in.

"I never knew your type was like her. The honor student and the delinquent, catchy title," his playboy seatmate flicked his against-the-school-rules long hair over his shoulders as he played with the rose he always has in his hand.

"It's not like that. I just wanted to…" _wanted to what? _Zed never did manage to finish that statement through the years they were in high school.

As if fate itself has conspired with him, he and Roya together with his other friends were always in the same class. His eyes were always on her. While hers, on the other hand, always looks at the window even if class was going on.

Having different set of friends, they never talked to each other except for the usual 'Good mornings' that were formal for any other people.

_I don't like her. _He stood in front of his shoe locker absentmindedly. Today is the last day he would see her. There was a disturbing feeling in his chest as he thinks of not being able to see her mesmerizing eyes again. With a deep breath, Zed decided to ignore it.

His eden green eyes stared at the letter on top of his shoes as he opened his locker. Casually, he read its contents.

_**Please meet me in the Sakura Path after graduation**_

Being a natural girl magnet, he was used to confessions like this. It always ended awkwardly… with the girl crying pitifully or walking away in disappointment or even hitting him in anger. Whatever the result maybe, it was because he dumped them all with the same manner as saying 'Sorry, wrong number'. So this letter wasn't so different. It ended in the trash like all the letters he's received.

_I don't like her. I just like to look at her. I'm feeling this way because I will never get to see her again. _His mind was in chaos as the graduation ceremony took place. There was a tight sensation in his chest again like something or someone squeezing his heart out. _I'll never see her again… _

It was only then did he realize that the ceremony came to a close, minutes ago. His batch mates piled out the double doors of their gym noisily. His eyes anxiously scanned for her face in the crowd as he squeezed his way out. He was still unaware of the reason why he was searching for her but still he ran in search for her.

Zed bent over to catch his breath. Searching almost everywhere, he still didn't find her. _I've looked everywhere… except for… IT CAN'T Be! _Almost tripping, he raced for the Sakura path.

The petals were floating in the air like confetti as the wind blew. The path was empty. It was then that the pain in his chest grew unbearable. He laughed incredulously in spite his pain. _I like her… _

His realization came too late. While he was dashing towards the Sakura path, there was a little hope in his heart that prayed for Roya to be there. The intolerable disappointment that came after drilled into his head what he really feels for her but it was all too late.

The school grounds were empty now. All the goodbyes said and done. The sun was slowly setting when he made his way back to get his shoes. Blindly, he grabbed for the pair. A letter dropped on the floor as he pulled it out.

_**I always looked at the window because that's the only way I could look at you halfway. You never showed so I guess that means I don't matter. In any case, I still want you to know that "I like you, Zed". **_

_** At first, I was only attracted to your cold almost emotionless eyes but I found myself looking at you each and every time.**_

_** I don't need your reply… just letting you know is enough. Goodbye, Zed. **_

_** -Roya**_

__Zed had to lean on the locker for support. His regret felt so heavy he felt like falling down. _All this time… _he clenched his fist… together with the letter. _Pathetic…_ Zed combed his hair with his fingers in irritation. His vision of the school gates grew blurry… but when he saw a familiar silhouette standing by it, his vision cleared.

It was a figure he knew so well because he spent years looking at it. The letter landed gently on the floor as he made his way to the girl smiling at him.

_**Little Falcon:**__Yay! I made a cute story! Hahaha, isn't it? Tell me what you think…_ __


End file.
